Getting Started
How to get started on your ''Muv-Luv adventure!'' Before one can play Muv-Luv Alternative Strike Frontier, it will be necessary create an account on DMM. This step-by-step guide will walk you through the process. Pro tip: It would be wise to learn some basic Hiragana-Katakana and know some Japanese words and the English words in Japanese's accent to help you enjoy this game a bit better. Best way to access DMM and the game It has been confirmed and tried out, you all just need to Change your DNS '''into '''Google DNS, whether you're in a browser (i.e: Firefox) or in your Android smartphones. For Computer user, follow this tutorialand you don't need to do anything else, just open your browser and go to DMM or the game page. For Android smartphone user, you can use some DNS Changer application such as this one to change your DNS into Google's, then you can open the DMM app store (you can download it here)or the game itself without changing your VPN and you still have good accessing speed (depending on your carrier/wi-fi). Update 11/08/2017 - No VPN or DNS Changer is needed for Android. Make sure you access the game via the R18 DMM games page on a computer. Account Binding Your game account is your DMM account, one account for all, you need to stay logged in at your DMM account whether you're using computers or smartphones (just don't log it out). And you'll be able to play it on multiple platform without having to move the game data and stuffs, your achievement such as money and gacha crystals, DMM Points as well is stored on your DMM account, you don't need to worry if it lost or something. The game in your smartphone need to update regularly while the browser version is not (automatically), we suggest you to follow and update the official Twitter account and use the pop-up notification to know when you need to update and when the game will undergo maintenance. Also, bear in mind that depending on your smartphone's hardware, some of you might experience lag, lost sound and visuals. Other way to access In case simply changing DNS cannot get you through, here are some other way to access DMM and the game. Chrome User Using Kancolle Command Center plugin. * Download Google Chrome. You will need to use Chrome as your default web browser for all DMM related-activities after initial registration to work around the region restrictions. * Install the KanColle Command Center plugin. Special thanks to dragonjet for making such an awesome extension! * After installation, the plugin should appear to the right of the address/search bar. Click the plugin, then "KC3改 Settings". * Scroll down the settings page most of the way until you see "DMM Options". Make sure "Force Cookie Hack" is checked. * You should now be able to access the DMM site without any restrictions. However, if the "select language" popup appears, I would recommend keeping the language in Japanese to prevent the site from possibly overriding KC3 settings. ** Chrome has a built in translator, so you really won't lose any understanding of website functions. MLASF will remain in Japanese regardless of what language is selected. Firefox User ''' Chrome tends to use lots of RAMs when using it, thus making some people uses Firefox as their main browser, the trick it not as simple as Chrome's but it's still works perfectly. The point is you just need to change the VPN each time before you start the browser and access the game page. Here's a trick. * You must have Firefox and a VPN software, such as Softether * Open Softether before you start your Firefox, double click on "VPN gate public VPN relay server" * Choose the Japan region by double clicking it, and wait until the progress ends and you get your new IP Address, if failed, try another Japan VPN server. * After you get your new IP address, it should have another line under the "VPN gate public VPN server" * Start your Firefox, now you can access DMM site and the game link. * When you already can access everything inside the game later on, you can turn your VPN off to get better accessing speed. '''Mobile user/Android You also can play this on the go using your Android devices, same with Firefox's method by using a VPN, but in this case, the VPN keep on, and please do notice you need a very stable internet connection, whether it's a wi-fi (not recommended) or using you carrier. And please do notice if you're using a carrier with limited data usage, when you notice this word "アップデート" it means you need to update it through DMM store app and it'll use lots of data (around 100mb) so please take notice when you need to update it. Also, always check their official Twitter account to check when they'll do some updates, you can notice the numbers for the date n month along with the time (Japan local time) * You'll need the DMM store that can be downloaded here, and a VPN app such as Open VPN Connect along with EasyOVPN * Open EasyOVPN, choose Japan, refresh if you can't find it, after you tap to choose it, keep it going until you see "Connect" button, tap it, if it's fails, choose another Japan server, if it took a while to connect after you tap the button, cancel it and choose another one * When you're connected, you should see the OpenVPN icon with a green corner, or a key in your notification bar that indicates you're now supposedly in Japan * NOTE: You MUST activate the VPN all the way in when you access DMM app and the game * Open DMM app and login if you haven't, it'll be wise to tick the "remember me" option as well * After you're logged in, seek the game from the list and tap it, then tap the yellow button to download it * It would be wise to not changing into other app (minimizes it) since it'll interrupt the download progress, and mostly, non-resumable, so do wait patiently * After it's done and installed, just open the game and enjoy. * You don't need to open DMM app when you want to play every time, simply open the game icon * If needs to be updated, go to the DMM app and go to the game information page * Tap the green-ish button under the yellow button to start updating * Done then enjoy your game DMM Registration *Access dmm.com * You will notice the website is completely in Japanese. After a few moments a pop-up will appear. This pop-up will allow you to select English as the primary language. Go ahead and click on it for now. :: Eventually, you will need to be able to logon to DMM and navigate to the Online Games section using the Japanese site. Fortunately, this task is fairly straightforward as both versions of the site use the same layout and icons. For now, take some time to become familiar with the English site. : :: If you click on the Online Games link towards the top-left of the screen, you will be directed to the localized gaming site Nutaku. Do not sign up for the Nutaku service. Muv-Luv Alternative Strike Frontier is not availible on the Nutaku site. *Done exploring? Good! Go back to the DMM homepage . *Hover your cursor over the Login icon on the top-right corner of the site (the icon has a silhouette of a human). *Click on the yellow User Registration button. :: You may see a popup advising only English Lessons are available to you. Click the X to close it. *Enter the email address you would like to associate with your DMM account and choose a password. You may choose to keep "Receive DMM.com e-mail magazine" checked if you desire. Click Transmit a certification email when done. *Check your email for the DMM certification message. Click on the User Registration certification address link in the email. :: Check your spam folder if you can't find the email from DMM. *The page should refresh and take you back to DMM.com. Notice the Login button at the top-right has been replaced with My page. If you can see this, give yourself a pat on the back! You have successfully registered for a DMM.com account! :: When you need to log in next time, hover over the Login icon and select the white Login button instead of the user registration button.